random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeyphr2012's Field Guide to Firis/Fauna
Fauna is another word for the animals that live in this world. This planet is burning with life, so not all the creatures discovered will be listed... Aviraptor Scientific Name: Raptorias Avia (Bird-Raptor) Lifespan: 100 Years Earth Time, 1000 years Crystalian Time Sentience: Ranges from Animal to Civil Aviraptors are bird/velociraptor hybrids that originated on the planet Crystalia. They were a space-faring race there, so their sentience on Firis doesn't fall too far from the tree. "Wild" Aviraptors have spikes running down their backs, a clubbed tail, and green antennae that is used to communicate while hunting in a pack. "Sentient" Aviraptors, however, have traded these for the classic clubs, spears, swords, and what have you. The cobalt scales that cover the Aviraptor can be moved to its will. It can puff these out, withdraw them, shift them different directions, or shuffle them. Making an Aviraptor mad will make it puff its scales out to make it seem larger. Getting too close to an angry Aviraptor most certainly means a quick and painful death. They will use the sharp front teeth to bite, and gripping the stomach while flapping its blue, feathery wings attracts more Aviraptors to attack. Very few survive an Aviraptor attack, but since Aviraptors are naturally docile, it is very rare that they will attack. The characteristic wings on an Aviraptor are actually from natural selection. In the ancient world of Crystalia, a radioactive meteor slammed into the crust and blocked out the sun on the lower ground. Several velociraptors were living in the area, and the radioactivity cause all their children to have beautiful, birdlike wings. These wings were controllable, and with them, the velociraptors could jump higher and reach the only surviving prey they had left. Eventually, they evolved greater wings, and later learned how to fly. At this time, these velociraptors were carnivorous, until meat soon became scarce. A nest of Aviraptors lies in the forest, slowly starving. One desperate Aviraptor decided to eat a fruit. Despite the protests of his nestmates, he goes and eats it anyway. It turns out to be really, really good. Other Aviraptors decided to try the fruit, too, and they like it as well. It was then that they had unlocked their omnivorous potential and became omnivores. Eventually, they evolved into Tribal, then to Civil, and soon Space. They were very powerful and had allied nearly every new empire they had met, creating a star system known as "The Circle". Migration to Firis A group of sentient Aviraptors is on a spaceship, dancing their butts off. They don't pay attention to where they're going and get caught in Firis' gravitaional pull. They're partying too hard to hear the alarm and eventually crash into a tree, knocking half of them out. The half that was knocked out reverted to being wild, while the other half simply became Civil, having no spaceship to return home on. As the years passed, some of the wild ones entered Tribal, so now we have wild, tribal, and civilized Aviraptors. Whoopee doo. When the Crystalian Aviraptors found out what happened, they did a full-scale planetary survey and decided the master race there is harmless, so they made allies with Firis, although they had not reached Space yet. Only one thing was said about them. "Oh, you silly Bards." Tinytuft Scientific Name: Microscopus Avia (Tiny Bird) Lifespan: 80 years Earth Time, 800 years Crystalian Time Sentience: Wild Tinytufts are small birds that can run very fast and fly very far. They are popular pets on Firis because of their utter fluffiness. ITSH SHO FLUFFEH! :D These little guys are pretty much the Pidgeys of Firis, being very common and very small. Even their scientific name proves it (Pidgey is the Tiny Bird Pokemon). You cannot make a Tinytuft angry. It does not know anger. You can only either make it happy or sad. However, injuring it will make the Tinytuft try to injure you back. Their claws are sharp and can slice through skin, but as pets, their claws are dulled and clipped so that they are unable to kill. Squeel Scientific Name: Parasitis Domesticus (Domestic Parasite) Lifespan: Varies from planet to planet Sentience: Pet Squeels are small, spherical creatures that are popular as pets. They have many subspecies and are tripedal. Their scientific name comes from their original name, Parasite, since they are insectlike, but the youngest one can fit in a bottle cap and the eldest is as large as a palm. The spike near their bottom is actually a stinger that delivers a highly toxic poison that can paralyze the nervous system and kill you within an hour. There are many different types of Squeel, ranging from the Flower variant to the Silver Cave Squeel, and the intensity of the poison varies from type to type. Notable: Sparky Sparky is a notable Squeel appearing in FUN TIMES WITH SPLICE AND PRE. His species, the Yellow-furred Squeel, has a highly toxic poison that is known to kill instantly, but only when the very tip of the stinger is touched or stabbed into. It's like an anemone stinger cell. Despite these deadly traits, Sparky is actually quite docile. He makes every effort possible to make everyone know he is not dangerous. Sparky, being a pet, is very likely to get into trouble. At one point, he accidentally drinks pee samples at the hospital and eventually gets sick. At another point, he writes a stupid story about Squiddywards dying for no apparent reason and, together with an avian, prints pictures of Gaia's butt everywhere and fills the whole house with them and inadvertently kills Zeyphr out of nowhere (Zeyphr is revived by the Stylus btw). Dragons Of Firis 2-Headed Leaf Dragon Scientific Name: Draconis Biflora (2-Flower Dragon) Lifespan: 60 years Earth Time Sentience: Wild - Pet 2-Headed Leaf Dragons are in the family of flora based dragons. For most of their lives, they live in caves, and when it's time for them to die, they bury themselves in the ground out in the sunlight. A set of leaves rests on its back. These are its wings. In flight, it resembles an oversized green dragonfly in slow motion. It is very difficult to tame a 2-Headed Leaf Dragon. You have to make sure both the left head and the right head agree with you. If they don't, one of the heads will kill the other. It is actually possible to have one failing head while the other is still alive. The creature's lifespan will probably drop a few years, though. Northern Glass Dragon Scientific Name: Draconis Northeni (Northern Dragon) Lifespan: 70 years Earth Time Sentience: Wild - Pet Norhern Glass Dragons are in the family of birdlike dragons. They live in high mountains and seldom come down from their perch. They are smaller than a 2-Headed Leaf Dragon, but are about the size of an Aviraptor. It's actually quite easy to have one as a pet. It feeds on river fish and sometimes seaweed. Its birdlike appearence leads some to believe it's the missing link to dinosaurs and birds. -more will be added- Tailhorn Scientific Name: Pseudoavia Horntailis (False Bird Tailhorn) Lifespan: Varies between subspecies Senteince: Wild Tailhorns are known for their signature long tails. Each Tailhorn has its own unique behavioral patterns. One type, the Angel Tailhorn, goes out of its way to help other creatures, while another type, the Demon Tailhorn, is a natural destroyer. Being animals, it's suprising that they understand the concept of deities. Proof of this is in theri belief of the Great One, the legendary god of the Tailhorns. The classic silver Tailhorn is known to resemble the Great One. It is believed that one day (very very distnat), the Great One is going to turn everybody into Tailhorns. There are millions of Tailhorn subspecies. The most endangered of these is the Golden Tailhorn. This small creature hides in caves, sometimes in small indents in the rock. Its reflective skin causes some to think it's actual gold, making them stab it with pickaxes. The pickaxe's sharp blade and small size of the Tailhorn causes it to die from blood loss very quickly. Because of this, Golden Tailhorns fear humans and Chao greatly. The largest known Tailhorn is called the Knight Tailhorn.It gets its name from the shieldlike object in its left hand and the swordlike one at the right. It is like the Angel Tailhorn; it helps others. In combat, it is very powerful, and an entire pack is known to take down a 2-Headed Leaf Dragon. The little bulb on its tail is optimized to hang from trees and "kite" larger creatures. "Kiting" is the act of resting on a high surface and attacking from a safe distance. Notable Tailhorns One of the most notable Tailhorns is the eponymous hero of "The Epic 'Tail' Of Tailhorn". The creature is simply named Tailhorn. He, along with the Alpha of his species (Alpha), a young Split Chao (Splice), and an older Neutral (Gaia), travels the world of Grasslands, battling fierce Epics, hunting down Dark Zeyphrs, and maybe grabbing a snack once in a while. His life has its ups and downs. Sorrow had befallen him when the Split Chao of his team was killed by an Epic Tripod Avia. He was scarred forever by the visions of his injured body and, from then on, would visit his gravesite (Which is simply a rock surrounded by sticks and leaves) every Tuesday. He evolves halfway through the story. When he evolves, his classic Buzzbeak and Antisoptera were replaced by the more powerful Skexybeast and Cassoworry. He has a vision of his own evolution after trying to bite open an evolution cocoon. Category:FGTF